nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma
|birth_place = Florence, Italy |death_date = |origin = Aradeo, Italy |instrument = Vocals, Acoustic guitar, Classical guitar |genre = Pop, Pop rock |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2003–present |label = Universal Music |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Emmanuela "Emma" Marrone (born 25 May 1984), known professionally as Emma, is an Italian pop singer. After working with several bands, she won the Italian talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi in March 2010, and signed a contract with record label Universal Music. On 18 February 2012, she won the Sanremo Music Festival 2012 with her song "Non è l'inferno". She has released 6 solo studio albums, 1 extended play and 28 singles. In 2013 and 2015, Marrone was selected as the artistic director of one of the teams in Amici di Maria De Filippi. She represented Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark with the song "La mia città", finishing 21st. Biography 1984-2002: Early life and musical beginnings Born in Florence, she spent her early childhood in Sesto Fiorentino. At the age of four, she moved with her family to Aradeo in the province of Lecce, from where her parents originally came. She acquired her passion for music from her father Rosario, who was a guitarist in a band from Aradeo called "Karadreon", which was formed when Marrone was about 10 years old, and which performed in festivals and clubs. She was in a band called H2O (always the Father). She graduated from classical high school, writing a thesis on music. She worked in a warehouse and was a saleswoman for three years. 2003-2009: TV experience on Superstar Tour and performing with Lucky Star, Mjur and Anonimo Soul Marrone started her professional musical career in 2003, when she took part in the second Italian edition of Popstars (later renamed Superstar Tour); she won the talent show, and along with Laura Pisu and Colomba Pane formed Lucky Star. The group released a successful single in 2003 called "Stile", on the Universal label. In 2006 the group recorded the soundtrack of the cartoon W.I.T.C.H. and released a dance-pop album, called LS3. The band then broke up. In 2007, she formed another alternative rock group, M.J.U.R. (which stands for "Mad Jesters Until Rave"). The group won a contract with Dracma Records, recorded an album between August and September 2007, and released the album Mjur in January 2008, with ten tracks written and composed by its members. Between 2007 and 2009, she was in the band Anonimo Soul with her uncle Emidio Marrone, performing soul and funk. Until 2009 she also played with H20, a band in which her father Rosario Marrone was a member. 2009-2010: Amici, first solo record Oltre and rise to success In 2009, she took part in another talent show for Canale 5, Amici di Maria De Filippi, and won this competition. In March 2010, through Universal Music she released her first EP, Oltre, which was very successful in Italy, peaking at number one for two weeks on the Italian Albums Chart. In the same month, her first single was released, "Calore", which peaked at number one for two weeks and was certified platinum. The EP was certified triple platinum for its sales in Italy and was the second best-selling album of 2010 in Italy. In Switzerland it peaked at number 85. On 28 May 2010, she took part in the Wind Music Awards, and was awarded the prize for the multiplatinum CD EP Oltre by her idol Gianna Nannini. In June 2010, she began her first summer-long tour: the Ahi ce sta passu tour. She toured throughout Italy with her band. In the same month, she also took part in the Amici Tour 2010 with all the contestants of the talent show. In July 2010, the second single from Oltre was released: "Un sogno a costo zero". After the tour, she released the video for the third single "Sembra strano". In the summer of 2010, Marrone received the award for Best Female Vocalist of the Year 2010 at the Venice Music Awards. 2010-2011: A me piace così, and second place in the Sanremo Music Festival 2011 On 24 September 2010, a new single called "Con le nuvole" was released. On 19 October her second solo record was released, also through Universal, A me piace così, which debuted at number 2 on the Italian singles chart, while in Switzerland peaked at number 50. On 19 November 2010, the second single from the album, "Cullami", was released. On 30 November 2010, a special edition of the album was released which included both the albums Oltre and A me piace così, with two new songs: "L'Amore Che Ho" (written by Neffa) and "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" (duet with Craig David). In February 2011, she was nominated for the TRL Awards 2011 in the category Best Talent Show Artist. Marrone participated in the Sanremo Music Festival 2011 with the group Modà with the song "Arriverà", finishing in second place, behind Roberto Vecchioni. The track "Arriverà" debuted at the top of the Italian singles chart. In conjunction with her participation, the Sanremo Edition of the album was released. It featured a new cover, "Arriverà" and two new songs, "Io son per te l'amore" and "Per sempre". On 15 March 2011, Marrone opened the only Italian date of Taylor Swift's tour. On 15 April 2011, the song "Io son per te l'amore" was released as a single. On 29 May 2011, she opened the final of the Italian Cup 2010–2011 at the Stadio Olimpico in Rome, singing the Italian national anthem. In summer 2011, Emma embarked on her second tour, A me piace cosi Tour 2011. In the same period she opened two concerts for Vasco Rossi and three concerts for Gianna Nannini. Also in the summer of 2011, she was awarded the Wind Music Awards 2011 for sales of A me piace cosi and sales of the digital single in collaboration with Modà, "Arriverà". In July 2011 Marrone participated in a festival dedicated to Italian singer Giorgio Gaber, singing two songs, "Io non mi sento italiano" and "La libertà". In September 2011, the album A me piace cosi was certified double platinum, while "Arriverà" went multiplatinum. 2011-2012: Sarò libera and victory at the Sanremo Music Festival 2012 On 20 September 2011, Emma released her third solo studio album, Sarò libera, preceded by the single of the same name, which was released on 2 September 2011. The song has been certified gold in Italy, while the album debuted atop the Italian album chart, and was officially certified triple platinum. On 28 October 2011, the second single, "Tra Passione e lacrime", was released. In January 2012, Marrone made a cameo in the final scene and credits of Benvenuti al Nord, singing "Nel blu dipinto di blu". On 15 January 2012, she announced her participation in the Sanremo Music Festival 2012 with the song "Non è l'inferno", releasing Sarò libera (Sanremo Edition). On the third night of the festival, Marrone sang a cover of Amen Corner's "(If Paradise Is) Half as Nice" with Gary Go. On the fourth evening, she performed her single "Non è l'inferno" with Alessandra Amoroso. On 19 February 2012, she was proclaimed the winner of the 62nd Sanremo Music Festival. The song "Non è l'inferno" went straight to number one in the Italian singles chart, and was then certified double platinum. In Switzerland, the single peaked at number 19, remaining on the chart for three consecutive weeks. Despite this success, the album Sarò Libera only reached number 43 on the Swiss album chart. In February 2012, Marrone was nominated for a Kids' Choice Award 2012 in the category of Best Italian singer. On 31 March 2012, Marrone returned to the talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi, competing in the category "BIG", which was won by Alessandra Amoroso. Amoroso announced her intention to split the prize, consisting of a free concert at Arena di Verona which was subsequently held on 5 September 2012, with Marrone. During the show, Antonino performed the song "Resta ancora un po'", written by Emma. It was released on 7 May 2012 as the second single from his album Libera quest'anima. The song peaked at number 6 on the Italian singles chart. At the TRL Awards 2012, Emma received nominations in the categories Best Fan and Italians Do It Better, winning the latter. On 27 April 2012, Emma released "Cercavo amore", the fourth single from her album Sarò libera. The single remained at the top of the Italian singles chart for two weeks and was certified platinum. In Switzerland, it debuted at number 68. On 10 July 2012, the official remix of "Cercavo amore" by Alex Gaudino and Jason Rooney was released. "Cercavo amore" was the only Italian song included in Just Dance 4. On 2 July 2012, Marrone performed "Cercavo amore" at the Wind Music Awards 2012. Marrone also sang a duet with Pino Daniele to the tune of "Io per lei" and "Quando". In the month of July she began her third tour, called Sarò libera. It sold more than 160,000 tickets, excluding venues with free admission, selling out almost every concert. On 17 September 2012 the fifth single from Sarò libera was released, "Maledetto quel giorno". On 8 October 2012, Marrone performed in concert for Puglia Sounds at the Koko Club in London, promoting music from the region of Apulia. On 6 November 2012, the track list of the triple disc Per Gaber... io ci sono, a tribute to Giorgio Gaber, was announced, with Marrone singing the song "Freedom". On 11 November 2012, a preview of the music video for the song "Non sono solo te", of which Marrone was both producer and screenwriter, was released on the site of Corriere della Sera. 2013-2014: Schiena, Eurovision Song Contest 2014 and E Live In February 2013, for the second consecutive year, Marrone received a nomination for the Kids' Choice Award 2013 in the category of Best Italian Singer. On 15 February, on the fourth evening of Sanremo Music Festival 2013, dedicated to Sanremo Story, Marrone performed the song "Per Elisa" by Alice, as a duet with Annalisa. On 16 February, Marrone was chosen as artistic director of a team of Amici di Maria De Filippi, competing against Miguel Bosé's team. On 9 April 2013, Emma released her third solo studio album, Schiena, through Universal Music It reached number one on the Italian album chart, and was certified triple platinum. On 21 January 2014, it was announced by RAI that Marrone would represent Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark, with the song "La mia città". Marrone finished 21st in the grand final. On 11 November 2014, Emma released her first live album E Live. It included 15 songs performed live at the Arena di Verona, as well as the studio version of "Resta ancora un po'", which was released as the album's lead single on 6 October 2014. The song was written by Marrone, but had originally been released as a single by Antonino in 2012. 2015-2017: Adesso On 19 June 2015, Marrone released the song "Occhi profondi" as the lead single from her fourth solo studio album, Adesso. The song peaked at number 13 in Italy and was certified double platinum for sales exceeding 100,000 copies. Adesso was released on 27 November 2015, and was also preceded by the single "Arriverà l'amore", which was released on 23 October 2015. The song debuted and peaked at number 5 on the Italian singles chart, becoming the album's highest peaking single. The album peaked at number 2 in Italy, becoming her first since A me piace così not to top the chart. In 2016, "Io di te non ho paura", "Il paradiso non esiste" and "Quando le canzoni finiranno" were released as singles. On 9 September 2016, Emma was featured on Álvaro Soler's single "Libre" from the Italian edition of his album Eterno agosto. A music video for the song was released on 12 September 2016. The song was included on the tour edition of Adesso, which was released on 15 November 2015. Along with "Libre", the reissue included a cover of Dawn Penn's "You Don't Love Me (No, No, No)", the unreleased original song "Nel posto più lontano" and a disc recorded live in Milan. 2018-present: Essere qui and Fortuna On 5 January 2018, Marrone released "L'isola" as the lead single from her fifth solo studio album, Essere qui. A music video for the song was filmed in New York, directed by Lukasz Pruchnik and released on the same day. The song debuted and peaked at number 7 on the Italian singles chart. It spent two weeks on the chart. Essere qui was released on 26 January 2018. It peaked at number 2 on the Italian albums chart. "Effetto domino" was released as the album's second single on 2 March 2018. The song's music video was directed by Paolo Stella and Alex Grazioli and uploaded to Emma's official YouTube channel on the same day. "Mi parli piano" was released as the album's third single on 4 May 2018. On the following day, a music video for the song, directed by Paolo Stella, was uploaded to Emma's official YouTube channel. The song spent 11 weeks on the Italian singles chart, peaking at number 46, becoming the album's longest charting single. It was certified gold in Italy, for sales exceeding 25,000 copies. On 16 November 2018, the album was reissued with four new tracks as Essere qui (Boom Edition). On the week of release, the album re-entered the Italian albums chart at number 3. The reissue was preceded by the single "Mondiale" on 2 November 2016. The song spent 3 weeks on the Italian singles chart, peaking at number 7. A music video for the song was uploaded to Emma's official YouTube channel on 5 November 2018. In February 2019, Emma embarked on the Essere qui tour in promotion of the album. Following the end of the Essere qui tour in March 2019, Emma travelled to Los Angeles to begin work on her next album. Describing the process, she said "I took my time, I experienced abroad and I opened my mind in a metropolis that is not your home", adding that this helped her understand who she is and what she wanted to do. On 6 September 2019, Emma released "Io sono bella" as the lead single from her sixth solo studio album Fortuna. The song was written by Vasco Rossi, Gaetano Curreri, Gerardo Pulli and Piero Romitelli and produced by Dardust. It was recorded at Speakeasy Studio in Los Angeles. An accompanying music video for the song was directed by Paolo Mannarino and uploaded to Emma's official YouTube channel on 9 September 2019. The song debuted and peaked at number 33 on the Italian singles chart. In October 2019, the song reached the top of the Italian airplay chart. On 20 September 2019, Emma announced that she would be taking a break due to health reasons, cancelling a concert set to take place in Malta on 4 October. In her announcement on social media, she apologised to fans and promised to return stronger than she had been before. On 28 September, she said that she had left hospital, but needed further time to recover. On 16 October 2019, Emma announced that her sixth solo studio album Fortuna would be released on 25 October 2019, via a video on her social media accounts. In addition to the album's title and release date, Emma revealed the cover and announced a concert on 25 May 2020, her birthday, at the Arena di Verona, to celebrate Fortuna and ten years of her solo music career. Of the album cover, Emma said that she wanted a cover that fit with the album's sound and lyrics, and that "it shows a woman who can be anything she wants, the important thing is what you can't see". On 17 October, Emma revealed the album's track listing, which features 14 songs. Fortuna was made available to pre-order on iTunes the following day. Following its release on 25 October, Fortuna debuted atop the Italian album chart, becoming her first album to top the chart since 2013's Schiena. In an interview, Emma said that Fortuna represented who she is now: a serene, continuously changing person projected towards the future. Positivity is a major theme of the album, with the title track focusing on viewing things positively and the importance of trying, whether you succeed or not. The album calls upon a variety of musical influences, with an array of producers including Dario Faini, Luca Mattoni, Elisa Toffoli, Andrea Rigonat and Frenetik & Orang3. On 6 December 2019, "Stupida allegria" was released as the second single from Fortuna. An accompanying music video was filmed in Morocco. In February 2020, Emma will appear in the film Gli anni più belli, directed by Gabriele Muccino. Emma said that she was excited to appear in the film, as she wanted "to live all the opportunities in life to the fullest". Discography Albums * A me piace così (2010) * Sarò libera (2011) * Schiena (2013) * Adesso (2015) * Essere qui (2018) * Fortuna (2019) EPs * Oltre (2010) Singles * "Calore" (2010) * "Un sogno a costo zero" (2010) * "Sembra strano" (2010) * "Con le nuvole" (2010) * "Cullami" (2010) * "Arriverà" (with the Modà) (2011) * "Io son per te l'amore" (2011) * "Sarò libera" (2011) * "Tra passione e lacrime" (2011) * "Non è l'inferno" (2012) * "Cercavo amore" (2012) * "Maledetto quel giorno" (2012) * "Amami" (2013) * "Dimentico tutto" (2013) * "L'amore non mi basta" (2013) * "Trattengo il fiato" (2014) * "La mia città" (2014) * "Resta ancora un po'" (2014) * "Occhi profondi" (2015) * "Arriverà l'amore" (2015) * "Io di te non ho paura" (2016) * "Il paradiso non esiste" (2016) * "Quando le canzoni finiranno" (2016) * "L'isola" (2018) * "Effetto domino" (2018) * "Mi parli piano" (2018) * "Mondiale" (2018) * "Io sono bella" (2019) * "Stupida allegria" (2019) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 10 artists